paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Friend 7.62/@comment-25075355-20170305214937/@comment-26335617-20170307004516
The reason I brought up the 7.62x51mm Sterling variant is because it is clearly not a submachine gun since it fires rifle cartridges, yet it is a variant of a submachine gun, since it is no longer firing pistol bullets it is no longer a submachine gun. The terms, submachine gun, assault rifle and battle rifle are not defined by use, you seem to think that any rifle or carbine that is designed for close quarters combat is an assault rifle, even though the definition of assault rifle (or any of the other types of firearms I have mentioned) has nothing to do with how it is used, or intended to be used, assault rifle is defined by calibre and fire selector. As for your assertion that the SCAR H CQC is an assault rifle because it is shorter and is designed for close range, yet the G3 isn't because it is larger (despite the fact that the G3KA4 variant has 12.4 inch barrel, which is actually shorter than the SCAR H CQC's 13 inch barrel) is irrelevant since the definition of the terms assault rifle and battle rifle have nothing to do with length or weight, only calibre and fire selectors, the term you are looking for to describe short barrelled rifles is carbine, carbine is defined by barrel length not calibre. The meaning of SCAR H CQC is that it is the carbine version of the SCAR H which is the 7.62x51mm battle rifle variant of the SCAR series of rifles, I never claimed it was a scam, just that on the website the terminology they use is inaccurate. I never claimed that because more people agreed with me that I am correct, I was stating that in your own research you ignored all the points contrary to your preconceived point and only read the ones that agreed with you, that is clearly confirmation bias, since you had to go out of your way to find one answer that agreed with your point and even the page you give shows 7 answers that are contrary to the one you trust, because you already had come to the conclusion that assault rifle isn't defined by cartridge, not because you were trying to find out what the definition of assault rifle and battle rifle are, but because you just wanted to find someone else who says something similar to you to make your point seem stronger than it really is. You also ignored how I mentioned that facts are objective, and that even a statement from a seemingly less credible source can be correct sometimes, just as a statement from a more credible source can be incorrect, all that matters is if the facts they are stating are true or not. Also you are assuming that the opinion of that policeman is the same of everyone who works in law enforcement or the military, I can guarantee that is not the case. As for you saying that you wont believe what I say unless someone in the military says 'SCAR H CQC can NEVER be an assault rifle simply because it shoots 7.62', I highly doubt that many soldiers care that much with the terminology of the rifle, to most of them it would more likely be simply referred to as a rifle, not an assault rifle or battle rifle. Also law enforcement and military personal are not necessarily experts in terminology of weapons, they will usually know more about how to use and maintain the weapon than the history of the weapon and terminology, in fact according to this video the person making the video asked a tank commander what a muzzle brake is and the tank commander didn't know, the point is that just because they use weapons for a living it doesn't mean they will always get everything correct.